<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by pollyglyph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537911">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph'>pollyglyph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceburg shows up to Paulie's apartment to surprise him after work. Paulie has a few surprises of his own to offer (pwp)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iceburg/Paulie (One Piece), Paulie/Iceburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame quarantine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound is quiet and distant enough that Paulie is convinced he was just imagining his voice. With all the work keeping both of them busy lately, Paulie had barely seen him all week and he was missing him. He shakes it off as he collapses onto a chair at his kitchen table and loosens the knot of his tie, slipping it from his neck.</p><p>“Paulie?” It’s louder this time and unmistakably real. </p><p>His brow furrows deeply. “Iceburg?”</p><p>He gets to his feet, but stands for a moment waiting for a response to be sure.</p><p>“I’m in here, Paulie.”</p><p>“I know you’ve a key to the place,” Paulie follows the direction of his call. “But what’re you doing here?”</p><p>He frowns in thought.</p><p>“Weren't you leaving today on some public relations trip to San Faldo on the sea train?”</p><p>Iceburg’s laugh draws Paulie to his bedroom.</p><p>“Delayed to next week. I assumed you wouldn't mind me letting myself in. Well, I tried to time it so you’d be home already, but you’ve been working too hard lately yourself too, haven’t you?”</p><p>Paulie enters to find Iceburg lying out on his bed, dressed only in a pair of dark lacy underwear and thigh high stockings. </p><p>“We haven’t had the chance to have a night together for a while now.” Iceburg runs a hand up his thigh. “I managed to finish everything on my schedule quite early today, so I thought I’d drop round here to surprise you.”</p><p>“Uh yeah.” Paulie nods, his lips subconsciously parting. “You did.”</p><p>Paulie hurries over to him, perching close and ghosting a hand over Iceburg's leg. Paulie kisses him, long and drawn out and when he breaks away his breath is short and his pupils are wide.</p><p>He runs his fingers along Iceburg’s stockings. “But this outfit is an even bigger surprise.”</p><p>“Well, I was going to let you discover it for yourself, but I was getting a little uncomfortable.”</p><p>Iceburg cups Paulie’s face and his hand is cool against the warmth of Paulie’s appreciative flush.</p><p>“I didn’t know when I’d get to run into you today,” he continues. “So I’ve been wearing this underneath for most the day to be honest.”</p><p>“God Iceburg.”</p><p>Iceburg leans close and whispers into his ear. “I know. Filthy, isn’t it?”</p><p>“As sin.” Paulie shakes his head. “You look incredible by the way.”</p><p>He runs his fingers to trace Iceburg’s panties. The lace is dark and sheer, almost dainty against the contrast of coarse hair trailing to his navel. Paulie cups Iceburg's crotch and smooths over him gently.</p><p>“Really incredible.”</p><p>“I thought you’d like it.” Iceburg brushes along Paulie's shoulder. “You look great yourself in this suit.”</p><p>“So are you uh-“ Paulie swallows. His eyes ghost back up to meet Iceburg’s gaze. “Planning to put on some kind of a show for me or something?”</p><p>“To be honest, I didn’t really have the time to plan this out.” Iceburg shrugs. “Well, it all ended up a bit spur of the moment in the end.”</p><p>Iceburg leans in to kiss him.</p><p>Paulie clears his throat. “What I mean is, uh, would you?”</p><p>The smile Iceburg gives him is one Paulie’s particularly fond of seeing, reserved for only the most intimate moments with him. It’s in equal measures amused and intrigued by Paulie’s request, aroused and keen to indulge him.</p><p>Iceburg places a hand on Paulie’s arm. “Well, if you’d like. What do you want me to do then? Tell me.”</p><p>“Uh ok, get up and let me have a good look at you.”</p><p>Iceburg shifts himself up. “Alright. Sit? Stand?”</p><p>Paulie takes his hand. “Up off the bed a minute.”</p><p>Paulie leads him up, then steps back, taking a moment to let his eyes explore the tan of Iceburg’s skin and definition of his muscles. The stockings exaggerate his strong thighs and the curves of his calves very nicely.</p><p>“You look so damn good, seriously.” He whistles. “Promise me you’ll dress up all nice and slutty like this for me more often. Turn round.”</p><p>Paulie breathes in deeply as Iceburg steps round. His eyes flit from the set of Iceburg's shoulders over his taut back and continue down.</p><p>“Your ass in those.”</p><p>“Feel free to spank it if you like,” Iceburg teases.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Paulie blushes. “You’re even more pent up than I am.”</p><p>“Yes I probably am.”</p><p>Paulie shakes his head. “I’m so damn turned on.”</p><p>He reaches and smooths his hands gently over Iceburg’s arms, down the deep maroon of his tattoos. He presses a light kiss to Iceburg’s back.</p><p>His fingers brush over the three darkened circles of his lingering scars.</p><p>“Thanks so much for this by the way.”</p><p>Iceburg glances back at him. “You know Paulie, when I say, feel free to…”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, you’ve told me before.”</p><p>Paulie slides his hand over Iceburg’s ass and he spanks him gently.</p><p>“And <em>feel free</em> to do it a little harder.”</p><p>Paulie pouts. “I’m not gonna hit you full force, you know.”</p><p>“Go on, try it. I want to see what you can do.” Iceburg smirks. “Give me your worst.”</p><p>“Is that the kind of mood you’re in today?” Paulie’s eyebrows raise. He shrugs. “Ok if you’re really asking for it, I’m not gonna hold back. You sure?”</p><p>He touches Iceburg’s back gently while steadying his other hand at Iceburg’s ass cheek.</p><p>“Hit me,” Iceburg orders.  </p><p>Paulie pulls his hand back and arcs it down to slap him with a loud smack.</p><p>Iceburg arches with a sharp inhale.</p><p>He turns back around, and Paulie notices the swell in his panties. </p><p>“You were still holding back weren’t you?” Iceburg says.</p><p>“A little bit,” Paulie admits.</p><p>“Mm, I love that about you too though.”</p><p>Iceburg steps in close and presses a kiss to Paulie’s neck.</p><p>“Still prefer to be gentle.”</p><p>Paulie smiles, feeling suddenly shy.</p><p>Iceburg pulls back and looks at him, his expression focused. “Now sit down.”</p><p>Paulie nods and follows Iceburg’s order, turning to sit on the edge of his bed. Iceburg climbs onto his lap facing him, and folds his hands over Paulie’s shoulders. As he starts to move over Paulie’s lap teasingly, he hums out a tune in accompaniment. </p><p>Paulie bursts into laughter. “Stop the singing. I can’t take this seriously at all.”</p><p>Iceburg chuckles back. “I thought you wanted a show.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Paulie replies, struggling to curb his laughter. “But, this?” He wheezes. “Sorry, it’s just…  too damn funny.”</p><p>“Alright,” he concedes.</p><p>Iceburg resumes moving slowly over Paulie’s lap again, silently this time.</p><p>He looks at Paulie with heavy lids and drops his voice low. “Is this better?”</p><p>Paulie nods, managing to settle back into it. “Hm yeah. This is good.”</p><p>Paulie reaches to run his hand over Iceburg’s thigh and Iceburg takes his hand and places it back by his side.</p><p>“This is supposed to be a show Paulie. No touching allowed.”</p><p>Paulie nods. “Yes sir.”</p><p>Iceburg smirks at him. “Sir?”</p><p>Paulie giggles. “Sorry, couldn’t help it. It’s sexy when you take control like this.”</p><p>Iceburg rolls his chest up close against Paulie’s face. As he brushes against him, Paulie presses a defiant kiss up against Iceburg’s sternum.</p><p>Iceburg rises to stand straddled over him and cups Paulie’s head to tilt it up at him. “Hm, ok. I’ll allow that one, Mr Vice President.”</p><p>Paulie smirks up at him. “Because I’m cute?”</p><p>“Because you’re <em>too</em> cute.”</p><p>Iceburg smooths a hand over his head, pulling off Paulie’s goggles and runs his fingers back through his hair.</p><p>“But if you can’t keep your hands to yourself,” he says. “Maybe you need something to keep them held there…”</p><p>“Yes.” Paulie nods. “Yes yes yes,” he repeats, eagerly folding his arms behind his back.</p><p>Iceburg smiles at him and smooths his cheek. “Well then. I guess I’ll go get your ropes.”</p><p>“Got some nice new stuff,” Paulie explains with a grin, watching Iceburg leave the bedside and head for his dresser. “It’d be shit for rigging, but that was never really what I had in mind. Bottom drawer.”</p><p>“Well, I know where you keep these things Paulie,” Iceburg replies, crouching down. “Sounds like you’ve been planning something out yourself.”</p><p>“Suppliers brought along a whole bunch of new sample materials this week. You know how I always have to touch them,” he explains. “This one was silky as hell and I couldn’t stop thinking about how damn good it’d feel. Had to buy some.”</p><p>“Paulie. I’m shocked,” Iceburg replies with a forced gasp. He slides out the drawer. “Spending company funds on your rope kink?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, paid for that one out of my own pocket.”</p><p>“I was just teasing. I know you wouldn’t.”</p><p>Paulie watches Iceburg rifle through his gear.</p><p>“Oh, this one’s new.” He turns back towards Paulie waving a girthy vibrator back at him. “And very purple.”</p><p>“Yeah uh…” Paulie blushes. “Made me think of you.”</p><p>“That’s very sweet.”</p><p>“Kind of named it after you too.”</p><p>“Well, that might get a bit confusing if we ever get into a three way.” Iceburg laughs. He weighs it in his hand. “Hm, how about <em>‘Violet Stallion’</em> instead?”</p><p>“God that’s awful!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind you giving me a show of your own with this in return.”</p><p>Iceburg throws it towards him and Paulie anxiously grabs for it.</p><p>“Hey careful! That was pretty expensive.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Iceburg turns to continue searching. “Anyway. If I’d broken it on you, you know I’d buy you a new one.”</p><p>“Sure but…” Paulie hesitates. He places the vibrator carefully down on his bed. “As nice as you buying me things is, I kind of like to buy stuff for myself.” He shrugs. “Feels more like I’ve earned it.”</p><p>His face reddens further.</p><p>“I mean, I know you pay my wages anyway, but still.”  </p><p>“Mm, sorry Paulie.” Iceburg says, more genuine in his apology this time. “Oh,” he adds with surprise. “Found it.”</p><p>He gets back up and turns round to Paulie brandishing the satiny rope in his hands. He unwinds it then binds it around his palms, and gives it a tug to trial its tensile strength.</p><p>“This does feel nice.”</p><p>“Doesn’t it?” Paulie smiles back at him, watching him test the rope with intrigue. “Really soft to the touch. Could probably tie it really tight and not even leave a hint of rope burn. And look at the sheen on it.”</p><p>“Mm, very nice. And stronger than it looks.”</p><p>Iceburg carries it back over with him.</p><p>“A very good choice Mr Vice President. Good work.” </p><p>Paulie beams. Iceburg knew he was weak to his praise, but when he seemed genuinely very impressed it had the tendency to melt Paulie even more so.</p><p>He rests the rope in a bundle on the bed, slides an arm around Paulie and perches on his knee.</p><p>“As a reward for your good work,” Iceburg announces. “I’ll let you decide. Would you prefer to be tied up, or would you rather tie me up instead?”</p><p>“Think I’m gonna let you try this baby out first?” Paulie laughs. “Not a chance in hell.”</p><p>“Worth a try.”</p><p>Paulie pulls back his arms.</p><p>“Hold on,” Iceburg says. “We should get this nice suit off you first.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Paulie agrees. “But hang it up properly for me this time. Last time I wore it for you, you practically threw it across the room.”</p><p>Iceburg chuckles. “Well, sorry, but can you blame me for being eager when you look this good in it?”</p><p>Paulie’s smile is coy as Iceburg slides a hand over his lapel feeling the tailored wool of the fabric between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>“It really does look perfect on you.”</p><p>Iceburg's hand strokes to the first button of his jacket. He runs his finger around the edge. Iceburg was just as tactile as Paulie was himself whether he realised it or not.</p><p>“Very handsome.”</p><p>Iceburg slips his hands in under the collar and slides the jacket down over Paulie's arms.</p><p>He goes to put it neatly in Paulie's wardrobe then returns to sit over his lap and works the buttons of Paulie's shirt.</p><p>Paulie watches, struggling hard against the burning desire to touch Iceburg back. “Shirt is old as hell though so feel free to toss it around as much as you want.”</p><p>Iceburg smirks, popping loose another couple of buttons. “I'll have my tailor make you a new one, if you'd like?”</p><p>Iceburg tugs the ends of Paulie's shirt out and pulls it off him, casting it to the floor. He presses a hand to Paulie's flushed chest, running it over the hardened perks of Paulie's nipples, then trails to his third, high on the left of his rib cage.</p><p>“Don't know why you're ashamed of this extra one,” Iceburg says, circling his finger round the nub. “It's a lovely feature.”</p><p>“What am I, a ship?” Paulie chuckles. “Like how you get caught up on it though. It’s made me kinda like it, knowing you do. You like things that are a bit strange, don't you?”</p><p>“Hm, I guess I do,” Iceburg replies, as if considering it for the first time. “Well, things that are a little out of the ordinary are quite intriguing.”</p><p>He bends to Paulie’s ribs and kisses his nipple.</p><p>“And the finest beauty is often exaggerated by some imperfection to offset it.”</p><p>Paulie nods. “Hm, interesting thought.”</p><p>The silence between them thrums in a moment of reflection.</p><p>“But anyway,” Iceburg declares. He presses a last kiss to Paulie’s chest before getting back up again. “Time to try out your new rope.”</p><p>Paulie grins at him as Iceburg climbs up onto the bed behind him with the rope and runs the tip of the cord lightly down Paulie's sensitive forearm.</p><p>Paulie sucks in his breath. “Mm, this is gonna feel so good.”</p><p>“Wrists close.”</p><p>Paulie obeys.</p><p>Iceburg works a quick double column tie to secure his wrists together. “Looser?”</p><p>“Tighter.” Paulie practically bounces on his bed in excitement. “Come on. This stuff couldn’t bite even if it wanted.”</p><p>“Hm, alright.” Iceburg concedes, redoing it for him so it’s slightly more constraining.</p><p>He slides the rope up the length of Paulie’s arms then works at a second chain high on his forearms.</p><p>“Tighter,” Paulie says again.</p><p>Iceburg laughs at his eagerness. “Ok, you win. But do tell me if it gets uncomfortable.”</p><p>He secures the tie, then raises the rope to fix a last chain on Paulie’s biceps above his elbows. As Iceburg pulls the cord tighter, it forces back Paulie’s shoulders and opens out his chest and he sighs appreciatively.</p><p>“There’s a lot of rope still left over,” Iceburg says. “Well, would you like a harness for decoration as much as anything else?”</p><p>“Do what you think’ll look good,” Paulie answers. “I love watching you work.”</p><p>“Mm.” Iceburg bends close to his ear. “Then I guess I’ll just enjoy myself.”</p><p>“Can’t wait to see this.”</p><p>Paulie’s eyes follow as Iceburg shifts around him, pulling straps over Paulie’s front, returning to wrap over his back, then front again a couple of times, fastening a web of taut rope and intricate, secure knots. Paulie gives him silence as he works, captivated and very aroused at Iceburg’s focused concentration on the forms of his body. He watches Iceburg’s eyes meticulously trace him, carefully considering every line the rope paints across his body, his work completely bespoke and crafted perfectly just to suit him.</p><p>Paulie feels him tuck the last of the rope away between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Hm, yes.” Iceburg’s voice is by his ear again. “I think I’m happy with this.”</p><p>Paulie feels the rope slide across him as Iceburg gives it a quick tug, smooth as silk at every point of contact.</p><p>Paulie swallows. “Oh, that’s good.”</p><p>Iceburg climbs past him off the bed and he cups his chin as he checks his work. “Yes. Very happy. Well, are you ready to see yourself?”</p><p>Paulie shuffles himself to the end of the bed and Iceburg helps him to his feet.  </p><p>Paulie darts for his standing mirror and looks first at his front, rope lines neatly dressed almost ladder like over his pulled back muscles. He turns to inspect his back and pauses, transfixed by the intricate vine climbing along his spine.</p><p>“Giving me ideas,” Paulie says. “The way you finished it off at the back was a really nice touch.”</p><p>“Well, what can I say? You inspire me.” Iceburg pats his ass.</p><p>“Feeling inspired myself,” Paulie replies, taking in another full glance. “Making me think of all sorts of things I could try out on you.”</p><p>“I look forward to that.” Iceburg runs his hands over Paulie’s collarbones and brush down his body, over the ribs of rope. “You are the rigging expert after all.”</p><p>“You’re picking this up well though.” Paulie shrugs. “Knew you would.”</p><p>Iceburg’s hands brush over Paulie’s head, and he melts as Iceburg’s tongue parts his lips open. He kisses him back and Iceburg’s muffled reply hums through Paulie’s mouth. Their kisses are passionate and lingering, like lovers finally reuniting after being kept away from each other for too long. It had only really been about a week since they last had the chance to spend time together like this, but to Paulie, it had felt like much more.</p><p>Iceburg’s lips eventually pull away. “Mm, I love you so much.”</p><p>Paulie presses his forehead up against him. “I love you too.”</p><p>Iceburg’s hand slides down Paulie’s neck.</p><p>“Now those eager hands are out of the way, are you ready for your show?” Iceburg says.</p><p>It brings Paulie back to the room with an intoxicated smile. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Then sit back down,” Iceburg answers.</p><p>Paulie perches and spreads his legs.</p><p>“Come on then, dirty slut. Show me what you've got.” Paulie licks his lips. “And take it more seriously this time.”</p><p>Iceburg laughs. “I was taking it seriously. Not my fault you weren’t a fan of the music.”</p><p>He lifts his leg and with a pointed toe, runs his foot from Paulie’s hip and down the length of his outstretched thigh.</p><p>“Maybe you could sing instead?” he suggests. “You have a lovely voice.”</p><p>“So you can see just how goofy it was when you did it?” Paulie laughs.</p><p>“Alright I’ll give it a rest.”  </p><p>Iceburg sits sideways across him, tugging at Paulie’s harness as he leans back, raising his leg high and close to Paulie’s face. He peels his first stocking off slowly in front of him.</p><p>He drops it on the floor on top of Paulie’s shirt.</p><p>He rises and turns to sit over Paulie’s legs with his back towards him, and rolls over his thighs. Paulie watches his ass in his dark panties grinding up against him and struggles in his restraints.</p><p>“Oh God, I really want to touch you.”</p><p>Iceburg slips off him. He stands his foot firmly over Paulie’s leg to steady him.</p><p>“Well, you can’t right now, can you?”</p><p>Iceburg dips down, eye contact fully maintained with Paulie as he teases down his other stocking.</p><p>“Very sexy,” Paulie practically purrs.</p><p>Iceburg steps between Paulie’s legs and draws his shin over Paulie’s crotch.</p><p>“I should really get these off you too. They’re getting tight, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Getting? Been tight for a while now.”</p><p>Paulie watches Iceburg crouch down between his legs and start to work on his belt buckle. He undoes the hook of Paulie’s waistband and draws down his zipper.</p><p>“To your feet.”</p><p>Paulie lifts up and Iceburg sides down his trousers, and he steps one foot out then the other. Iceburg folds them neatly and sets them beside the bed. Paulie sits back down and Iceburg brushes over his calves, bristling through the hair on his legs. Working his way up from Paulie’s ankle, he kisses his leg up to his crotch, then places a quick stamp of his dark lips on Paulie’s white boxers.</p><p>“Hey,” Paulie complains.</p><p>“Oh it’ll wash off,” Iceburg assures. “Up again.”</p><p>Paulie stands again as Iceburg thumbs down Paulie’s boxers, and his dick flips out against his abdomen. He sits and Iceburg reaches to brush along him.</p><p>“Hm. Lovely.”</p><p>Iceburg’s lips press to his shaft and he slicks his tongue from the base to the head. Paulie’s breath catches in his throat as he can do nothing but watch Iceburg take care of him.</p><p>“You really like this, don’t you?” Iceburg teases him with a pause. “But have you earned it though?”</p><p>“Oh come on, Iceburg. Don't make me beg.”</p><p>Iceburg’s laugh tickles against his skin, his mouth wet against the head of Paulie’s cock. Iceburg’s eyes stay trained on his as his tongue laps up against his frenulum.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Paulie’s legs jerk from the floor.</p><p>Iceburg reaches to steady him. “Alright?” he asks, sounding amused.</p><p>“Fine.” Paulie nods. “And God. Keep doing that.” </p><p>Iceburg rests a hand on Paulie’s knee, and his lips return to Paulie’s cock again. As he circles the head with his tongue, he curls his forefinger and thumb round him and runs them firmly up Paulie’s length. His mouth closes around him and his hand pulls back down.</p><p>Paulie’s brow knots and his eyes close, and he leans to balance on the tops of his knuckles to allow his hips to shift into the rhythm of Iceburg’s hand and mouth both working him together.</p><p>Iceburg hums around him and Paulie tilts his head back with a heavy breath.</p><p>“Mm Iceburg.” Paulie huffs. “You’re so fucking good with your mouth.”</p><p>Iceburg gives a last suck up his length before drawing his lips and hand away and getting back up to his feet.  </p><p>“Ah, hey!” Paulie complains. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>“Just need a better angle.”  </p><p>He folds Paulie down to lie on his back, over the top of his bound arms.</p><p>“Comfortable?” he asks.</p><p>Paulie nods.</p><p>Iceburg kneels at the bedside and presses light kisses down his shaft, then his balls, and continues down further to kiss and suck against his taint. He slides his tongue back and forth over him, and Paulie bucks his hips up at the pleasure that waves through him.</p><p>Paulie listens as he squirts some lube, then he slides some over Paulie’s anus with a finger and lightly traces round it. He presses two fingers gently into Paulie, circling round inside him to coat him thoroughly.</p><p>His fingers draw back out of Paulie, and are replaced by his mouth kissing against him.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Paulie groans. “You’re really spoiling me tonight.”</p><p>“Well,” Iceburg replies, his breath hot against him. “I really enjoy giving you a good time.”</p><p>Iceburg spreads him open and dips into him with his tongue. He alternates between licks and soft kisses over him and teasing in as he runs a hand along Paulie’s cock again, working him until Paulie is red and panting desperately.</p><p>“Iceburg? I’m…”</p><p>“Getting close? Alright.” Iceburg eases off him.</p><p>He climbs up onto the bed.</p><p>“Towards or away?” Iceburg asks him.</p><p>“You know I like to see your face,” Paulie says looking up at Iceburg, heavily flushed.</p><p>Iceburg had already slipped off his panties and his cock is stiff and slicked. Paulie wonders if he’d been jerking himself off while working on him, and relishes the mental image.</p><p>Iceburg smiles. “Are you still comfortable enough?”</p><p>“Might raise my hips up.” Paulie lifts to relieve some pressure off his arms. “This still work for you?”</p><p>“Yes, just fine.”</p><p>Iceburg reaches across the bed for Paulie’s vibrator.</p><p>“I’d be quite interested to use this on you too if you’d like,” he says. “We could let Stallion join in?”</p><p>“<em>Stallion.</em>” Paulie laughs back. “Still awful.” He shakes his head. “But sure. Let him in on it. It’d probably feel amazing to have you both at once.”</p><p>Iceburg presses a button that brings the toy to life with a mechanical hum.</p><p>“Oh.” Iceburg says in surprise, as it shifts back and forth in his hand. “Well, this is different.”</p><p>Paulie lifts his head to get a better look at Iceburg curiously inspecting it. “Yeah. Kind of thrusts.”</p><p>“Very interesting,” Iceburg answers. He switches it back off. “How does it work?”</p><p>“Magnets or something,” Paulie says. “I’ll let you read the instruction manual and the schematics after if you like. They’re like porn to you, aren’t they?”</p><p>Iceburg chuckles. “Then perhaps you should have let me read it beforehand as foreplay.”</p><p>Paulie shrugs. “It's in the drawer if you really want something to read as you sit and ride me.”</p><p>“Hm, I’m honestly tempted.” Iceburg smirks. “I'm sure you’re joking though, aren’t you?”</p><p>“No seriously. Be my guest,” he insists with a short laugh. “Kind of cute that you get off to this sort of thing. You’re so strange Iceburg.”</p><p>“I’ll read it later.” Iceburg replies. He grabs for the bottle of lube and squirts some out to smooth on himself. “Besides, I don’t have my glasses with me anyway.”</p><p>“Do you want me to read it to you?” Paulie lowers his pitch. “<em>In a sexy voice</em>?”</p><p>“No no.” Iceburg laughs again. “I’m not quite that desperate.”</p><p>Iceburg presses his fingers into himself and places a couple back into Paulie to work them both together in sync.</p><p>“And besides,” he adds. “You couldn’t hold it to read anyway with your arms trapped beneath you.”</p><p>“Guess that’s true.”</p><p>His fingers slip from Paulie, and he lubes up the vibrator and butts it up against him.</p><p>“Is there a particular setting on this that you enjoy the most?”</p><p>“Turn it on and press the big button three times,” Paulie instructs. “If I want it up some more later I’ll just let you know.”</p><p>Iceburg circles it against him. “I’m going to slide it in then.”</p><p>Paulie relaxes his muscles as Iceburg eases it in slowly and carefully, stopping at the first inch and checking Paulie for comfort before slipping it deeply and fully down into him.</p><p>“Mm, feels good,” Paulie says.</p><p>Iceburg clicks it on, finds the setting and watches as it begins to bob in and out of Paulie rhythmically.</p><p>“Really fascinating,” he says. “I’m a little embarrassed to admit how much I’m looking forward to reading that manual.”</p><p>Paulie laughs. “Any time you fancy hooking up with Stallion yourself I’m ok with that.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll have to buy one too.”</p><p>Iceburg straddles over Paulie’s raised hips, and uses a hand to guide Paulie inside him.</p><p>“Well, does this feel as good as you thought it would?” Iceburg asks as he settles down to take Paulie’s length fully inside him.</p><p>Paulie looks at him straddled on top of him, his own dick in his hand and taking Paulie’s fully. Between the heat and comfortable tightness of Iceburg around him, and the vibrator thrusting deeply inside of him, it’s difficult for Paulie to string together words.</p><p>“Even better,” he murmurs. “Don’t know if I’m gonna last.”</p><p>“I’ll try to take it easy on you.”</p><p>“No,” Paulie stammers. “I want you to enjoy yourself too.”</p><p>“Oh believe me Paulie, I am.” He slides up and down Paulie’s cock teasingly slow. “It gives me a lot of pleasure to pleasure you.”</p><p>“Mm fuck,” Paulie grunts, thrusting up into Iceburg. “I... Iceburg.”</p><p>Paulie’s vibrator slips out of him and falls to the bed, and they both let it lie neglected, buzzing into the sheets. Paulie fucks up into Iceburg, who answers back to his rhythm on top of him. Iceburg always rides him so well, strong and squeezing firmly around him. The mattress shifts as Iceburg’s hand brushes next to Paulie’s shoulder to steady himself as he picks up a heavier pace, and Paulie shifts his to match in reply. The bed creaks and Iceburg’s loud pants above him spur him on even as his ropes pull taught in attempt to hold him back and his arms start to grow slightly numb beneath him.  </p><p>He continues until a twinge pinches up through him.</p><p>“Agh,” he mutters, and jerks to a sudden stop.</p><p>Iceburg slows to a stop too. “Are you alright Paulie?”</p><p>“Arms starting to feel dead. Lying on them too long.”</p><p>Iceburg gets up and off him. “Do you need me to untie you?”</p><p>Paulie rolls over to his side. He stretches and flexes his hands to check them behind him. “I’m good. Change of position’s a good idea though.”</p><p>Iceburg helps him roll up to sitting, then reaches to turn off the noisy vibrator and sets it aside.</p><p>“Do you want to, um, switch it up?” Paulie asks.</p><p>“Well, that could be quite nice. I think I’d enjoy watching you on top of me dressed in these ropes.”</p><p>“Or,” Paulie begins, blushing a bit. “I was thinking maybe on my knees beneath you?”</p><p>“That also sounds good.” Iceburg brushes along Paulie’s jaw. “Though I’m not entirely sure I can quite measure up to Violet.”</p><p>“Trust me Iceburg. You fucking can,” Paulie insists. “Probably gonna be the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever said to you, but you’re hung like a damn stallion yourself. So fucking big.”</p><p>Iceburg laughs at him and smooths his hand over Paulie’s cheek. “You’re honestly too cute.”</p><p>“And a vibrators nice,” Paulie continues. “But nothing compared to having you for real.”</p><p>Paulie rolls back awkwardly onto his side, then to his front and pushes himself up to balance on his chest and his knees.</p><p>“Look at that arch,” Iceburg says. “Absolutely stunning Paulie.”</p><p>Paulie turns his face to rest on one cheek and he glances over to watch Iceburg take a moment to study the deep curve of his back.</p><p>“Mm, I could design a beautiful railing for a deck in the shape of that arch.” He nods and places a finger on his lip. “Well, maybe I will. It’ll be our little secret.”</p><p>“You’ve got that Government order coming up. Wouldn’t that be a fucking riot?” Paulie laughs. “And, hey. Why not go all out and design me as their figurehead? In full bondage.” </p><p>“Oh my, Paulie?” Iceburg heaves in laughter. “That’s absolutely twisted.”</p><p>Paulie falls silent and when Iceburg notices his expression hardening, he moves close and places a hand on Paulie.</p><p>“Hm, are you still angry at them?” he asks.</p><p>Paulie sighs. “Thought I'd be over it all by now. Don't even want to feel like I care enough about those bastards to still be angry at them, you know?”</p><p>“We're both still healing.” Iceburg strokes him gently. “Anytime you need to talk about it, just talk about it.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Paulie smiles at him. “Still, I guess if it hadn't all happened, we'd probably never have got together.”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn't say never,” Iceburg replies. “But I'm so glad you finally did what I couldn't.”</p><p>He runs his hands over Paulie’s thighs, smoothing and kneading them tenderly.</p><p>“Never stop surprising me Paulie.”</p><p>“Sure,” Paulie says. “But can we get back to this? I’m not really lying here with my arms bound and my ass in the air just to talk about our feelings.”</p><p>Iceburg chuckles and steadies his cock in one hand, and holds Paulie’s hip steady with the other. He runs the head of his dick between Paulie’s cheeks, sliding up and along him.</p><p>“Come on,” Paulie moans. “Stop teasing me and get in here.”</p><p>“Just taking my time to enjoy this,” Iceburg replies. “No need to rush.”</p><p>He rubs up along him another couple of times, shifting Paulie’s hips back into the motion. Iceburg changes his angle, tilting to press his cock up against Paulie’s and as Iceburg's hand keeps them slowly rubbing against each other, a little precome dribbles from Paulie’s tip and drips to the sheets.</p><p>“Ok.” Paulie breathes into the bedsheets. “Guess this is good too.”</p><p>Iceburg continues moving them together in his hand, and runs a couple of fingers back inside him. Paulie moves his hips with growing impatience, and Iceburg finally takes the cue. He draws back to run his cock over Paulie’s anus. He eases in the head then guides himself forward and Paulie back onto him.</p><p>“Feeling alright?” Iceburg asks.</p><p>“More than alright. Amazing.”</p><p>“Ropes still feeling good?”</p><p>“Incredible, really. You have to try them.”</p><p>“Are you ready then?”</p><p>“Yeah, you can go to town on me.”</p><p>Iceburg moves them together gently to start. It’s deep and slow and languid, the way he always starts off fucking him, making sure that Paulie is always comfortable but always wanting more. Iceburg is a master at holding off and delaying until his well-paced build-up pushes Paulie higher and further than he ever could have reached alone. Paulie bites down into his pillow to stifle his moans as Iceburg fucks hard into him, his grip raw as he pulls back Paulie’s hips to slap against him and take him right to his hilt, over and over.  </p><p>Paulie has never quite decided which he enjoys more, Iceburg wildly riding him or wildly fucking him, but both leave him gasping in pleasure and lighter than air in his eventual afterglow.  </p><p>“Mm,” Iceburg mumbles into the crook of Paulie’s neck as they lie spent and entwined across the bed. “Come with me to San Faldo next week. We can make a trip of it.”</p><p>Free from his ropes and able to touch him as much as he pleases, Paulie strokes his hand over Iceburg’s head. “Suppose Lulu and Tilestone can manage things between them.”</p><p>Iceburg reaches for his hand and laces Paulie's fingers into his.</p><p>Paulie thinks of the ring he’s gone to look at a few times now, even managed to save up enough for by resisting the lure of games that didn't quite have the same draw now anyway. He had a new favourite thrill, and he gave him so much more back than even the best odds ever could.</p><p>A trip away would be the perfect chance.</p><p>Paulie kisses him. “About time for you to get a holiday. And we’ve never had the chance to take one, just the two of us.”</p><p>“It’d be really nice wouldn’t it?” Iceburg answers. “Spend the time together. Take in some sights. Go on some nice dates."</p><p>He brushes his face amorously up against Paulie’s and kisses his forehead.</p><p>Paulie chuckles. "Have wild sex in a fancy ass hotel bed.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the corner of the bustling restaurant, Iceburg takes a quieter moment between finishing their main course and their dessert arriving to slip down off his chair onto one knee. Paulie laughs so hard that tears well in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>He gets down too, reaches into his jacket, and pulls out an identical ring case to the one clasped in Iceburg’s hands.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>